10 things i hate about you (story) chapter1
by nklover6894710423
Summary: hope you enjoy my story!


Ten things I hate about you (story) chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Katarina Kat

She is a student at Padua high school and then she met a few friends.

She met the new kid in the school his name was Cameron James and then Patrick Verona

The one that smokes cigarettes.

Cameron James was the nicest kid and she became nice with them.

She also met a lot of other people like. Michael eckman, Joey donner, Walter Stratford,

mandella chastity church, Mr. Morgan, ms. Chapin, scurvy, bogey lowen stein, Michael

Eisenstein, and last but not least Brian mashburn.

Katarina kat when she met those people she was very nice to them she didn't say

Anything bad to them when she saw them and talked to them she wanted to know about them.

Ms. Chapin the detention teacher and the girls soccer coach

Scurvy one of Patrick's friends

Bogey lowen stein a golf enthusiast (hence of his nickname, bogey) and a member of a clique of aspiring MBA's

Brian mashburn and Monique Powell members of save Ferris

Kay Hanley and Michael Eisenstein, members of letters to Cleo.

Ms. Perky the guidance counselor and a writer of erotic literature she makes many sexual comments and innuendoes throughout the film.

Mr. Morgan and Daryl Mitchell the English literature teacher.

He's an imposing African-American teacher who, for the most part, seems to keep his classroom under control.

Gabrielle union as Chastity Church, Bianca's selfish and treacherous best friend. She is based on the Widow from _the taming of the screw._

_Mandella Shakespeare aficionado _

Whom Michael, dressed as William Shakespeare, takes to the prom. She is Kat's best friend.

Dr. Walter Stratford, an ob/gyn and single father. He is an extremely overprotective father, believing that his daughters will have sex, do drugs and drink as soon as they aren't under his supervision, though he is incorrect about this for the most part. His character is based on Baptista from _The Taming of the Shrew_.

Joey donner, the main antagonist, a self-absorbed male model, who formerly bedded Kat and makes a bet that he can do the same with Bianca. He is based on Hortensio and Gremio from _The Taming of the Shrew_.

Michael Eckman, an audiovisual geek who is delecated the task of showing Cameron around. He quickly becomes Cameron's best friend and helps him scheme to win Bianca. He is based on Tranio from _The Taming of the Shrew_.

Bianca Stratford, Kat's younger sister and foil; seen as a "valley girl" type, she is good looking, wears designer clothes and is popular in school, though she eventually falls for geeky new kid Cameron as opposed to the school's most popular guy, Joey. She is based on Bianca Minola in _The Taming of the Shrew_.

Cameron James, who, like Patrick, pursues a Stratford sister, In contrast to Patrick, who is seen as intimidating and manly, Cameron is seen as sweet and delicate. He is a new kid, has a father in the U.S. Army, and befriends Michael and Patrick. He is based on Lucentio from _The Taming of the Shrew_. The character's name is inspired by film director James Cameron.

Patrick Verona, described by a _The New York Times_ reviewer as a "rough-edged outsider" and "teenage rebel" who hangs out at a pool hall, smokes cigarettes, and drinks. He speaks in a partly Australian dialect (often lapsing into American) because he lived in Australia until he was ten. He is based on Petruchio, the male lead of _The Taming of the Shrew_, and his last name is a reference to his hometown, Verona in the play, [4] coincidentally the setting of _Romeo and Juliet_.

And she is what she is

Katarina "Kat" Stratford, the "shrew" in the film. Kat is a proud, unsociable, nonconforming feminist who listens to Riot Grrrl music and reads books such as _The Bell Jar_. She is against dating and often "sneers at the idiocy of teenage social life". _The New York Times_ called this "a breath of fresh air in the stifling materialistic atmosphere of today's Hollywood teenage movies". She was accepted into Sarah Lawrence College, which her father initially refused to let her attend. Kat is based on Katharina Minola in _The Taming of the Shrew_. Her last name is a reference to Shakespeare's home town of Stratford-upon-Avon.

Mr. Morgan knows what he is

Mr. Morgan, the English literature teacher. He's an imposing African-American teacher who, for the most part, seems to keep his classroom under control.

By that time after she met all of her friends the bell rang to go to class so then she head over to class and the teacher was there waiting for everyone to come in and take a seat to start class. Katarina Kat met the literature English teacher and the teacher's name was Mr. Morgan. She said hi Mr. Morgan how are u and Mr. Morgan said im doing good and how about yourself and she said im doing great so far can't wait for school to end. Mr. Morgan said me either because I want to go on vacation and see my aunt's uncle's cousins and all of my relatives but I can't because I have to go two school to teach u kids and you kids and I have summer off but I get off from work after school is finished and don't forget any assignments you don't finish you have to take home to finish it or else if you don't finish it then that's you're grade.

Katarina Kat, Cameron James, Patrick Verona, Joey donner, Bianca Stratford and all the other kids are like uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why so much homework can't we at least take a break because it's seriously a lot of work said Cameron James I know right let's just do it later said Katarina Kat or we can finish it really quickly said Bianca Stratford. I think it's a great idea everyone else says. Whoooooooo everyone's excited and cheering. Bianca you should keep up with you're work and education because if u just full around then you will get a bad grade said Katarina Kat yeah I agree with Katarina said Cameron James. You people don't care if the teacher gives us a lot of homework and we get no break we do care said Katarina Kat and Cameron James but what do u want us to do said the both of them.

Attention class people are still talking uhhhhhh I want a break me too said Bianca people listen the teacher is talking thank you Cameron said Mr. Morgan.

Class I will not be here next week on Thursday so you will have a sub for this class. Who's the sub said Katarina and Cameron I don't know said Mr. Morgan you will see when you're break is finished and the bell rings to go to class and the sub is going to be in the hallway doing work and open the door and wait until you get inside the classroom.

Bell rings: Ding ding ding ding ok everyone now you can leave now and go to you're next class said Mr. Morgan.

Well at least were almost done and we go home said Katarina Kat.

We finally going home and everything went good so far thanks to all of my friends they where all excited so now everyone lived happily ever after. The End******


End file.
